Love Drops
by Sabastu
Summary: Gotas de amor que llenan cada uno de sus días, gotas de amor que se han acumulado en sus vidas. Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas para la Gruvia Fluff Week. [ AU ] [ Fluff y Miel ] [ Gruvia ] ¡Por un mundo con más Gruvi Gruvi! .o.)9
1. Confession

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hello! **:x** Okey, la Gruvia Fluff Week está casi terminada oficialmente pero… ¡Que diablos! El fluff no sabe de fechas ni razones **7w7)r** así que acá está mi colaboración para el fest, veremos cuantos intentos de drabbles ―intentos porque siempre escribo de más **xD** ―, puedo hacer esta madrugada, aunque seguro solo este, mientras lo subo a FF―que siempre se pone troll cuando subo historias nuevas―, escojo la portada y pienso en el summary me dará sueño. **xD**

Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer y comentar. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Banana Sama**

 _~Our mental synchronization_. Can have but one explanation~

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Week en Tumblr y a la gruviadoradora mayor cofcofBananaSamacofcof. La historia que raya en el empalago en totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias de Lectura :**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ᶱ~ Love Drops ~ᶱ**

 **Confession**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A pesar de llevar tres años de matrimonio su vida aún presentaba muchas sorpresas.

 _¿Y cómo no? Después de todo estaba casado con Juvia Loxar._

Muchas personas verían a Juvia como una mujer sumamente expresiva, sensible, a veces demasiado atenta, tal vez hasta asfixiante ―él mismo lo pensó una vez―, pero la realidad era que Juvia Loxar era como era.

Un ser libre, honesto y sin miedo.

 _Sin miedo a decir, hacer y ofrecer lo que estaba dentro de ella._

Por muchos años Juvia solo representó la amiga extraña de Gajeel que se enamoró de él luego de que la salvase de un asalto, después pasó a ser una conocida que no dudaba en extender su mano a él aunque él la rechazase de maneras poco caballerosas, más tarde fue una amiga que no permitió que él se saliese con la suya en hundirse en su dolor cuando su padre murió, y al final se transformó en la mujer con la que no podía evitar pensar en permanecer junto a ella por toda el resto de su vida.

Sonrió.

Aún recordaba el momento en que descubrió que la amaba, todo lo que le ocurrió en ese día podría etiquetarse como ridículo, sus pantalones rotos que se le cayeron saliendo de la casa, el orinal que casi le cae en la cabeza, las revistas porno que le metieron en su casillero y que cayeron al piso al abrirlo al frente de casi todo el colegio, y por último, la ropa que le escondieron luego de gimnasia en donde su cadena iba incluida.

 _La cadena que era un recuerdo de su padre._

Por supuesto todo había sido una broma de Natsu y Gajeel, o al menos las primeras cosas, las sin importancia, o al menos sin importancia si lo comparaban con lo de la cadena secuestrada. Algo que nunca fue parte de la broma. Sus amigos ―por más fastidiosos que fuesen― sabían muy bien lo que significaba para Gray esa cadena y jamás lo harían adrede, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía que ese día Gray Fullbuster había decidido guardarla en su pantalón porque el cierre estaba flojo y no quería que se le perdiese durante las prácticas de futbol, y aunque le devolvieron la prenda ―luego de que salió desnudo dispuesto a matarlos por esa desaparición―, la cadena no estaba allí.

Como tampoco lo estaba ahora su padre.

 _Y ahora era peor porque no estaban él, ni su recuerdo._

Se había desvanecido.

Como un poseso pasó Gray las siguientes horas buscando la cadena, se saltó todas sus clases y junto al chico rebelde de piercings y el pelirosa buscaron, y más de sus amigos se unieron a su búsqueda al enterarse de lo sucedido, pero cuando el sol abandonó el plantel educativo Gray despidió a todos de mala manera y exigió que lo dejaran continuar la búsqueda en solitario.

Estaba enojado, furioso y roto.

 _Desquebrajado._

Era usual que le llamaran frío, era usual que le llamaran engreído, pero pocos sabían que eso solo era una fachada para esconder sus miedos y pesares, porque ante todo Gray era amable, y gentil, y por ello odiaba preocupar a los demás, por eso no lloró mientras buscaba con desesperación la cadena, o al menos se aguantó hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer y le permitió camuflar las gotas saladas de sus ojos con las dulces provenientes del cielo cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo.

 _Gotas que de un momento a otro dejaron de caer sobre su cabeza._

 **―Gray Sama** ―el mencionado negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo y se sentó correctamente sobre el césped enlodado, reconocía muy bien esa voz, una voz que desde hacía casi un año lo hacía ponerse nervioso y a la vez le brindaba calma―, **si sigue bajo la lluvia se enfermará** ―el chico volvió a negar, si hablaba se daría cuenta de cuanto llevaba llorando sentado en medio campus bajo la lluvia y conociendo a la joven de seguro se preocuparía de más―. **Gray Sama…** ―con dulzura en la voz la mujer le llamó una vez más y al no obtener respuesta se agachó junto a él, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sombrilla y extendió su mano libre a él.

 **―Estoy bien, Juvia** ―carraspeó para no sonar muy afectado―, **vete a casa, se los pedí hace horas** ―llevó su mirada hacia ella y agradeció que solo una farola de campus los iluminase y se sorprendió de que a pesar de que ella tenía la sombrilla rosa que él le regaló ―porque Gray nunca se destacaba en sus regalos de amigo secreto― la chica estaba completamente empapada y embarrialada― **¿Por qué estás toda mojada?** ―le miró con el entrecejo fruncido e hizo amago para quitarse su chaqueta escolar para dársela pero no la tenía puesta y además de tenerla estaría empapada.

 **―Porque usar la sombrilla le hubiese estorbado a Juvia** ―la chica le sonrió con sencillez y la luz del farol hizo brillar cada gota de lluvia en su cabello, creando una imagen luminosa de ella que parecía encajar a la perfección con la calidez que ella siempre le brindaba.

 _Haciéndola aún más hermosa a sus ojos._

 **―Juvia…** ―apartó la mirada abochornado―, **es mejor que te vayas a casa, yo…**

 **―Gray Sama** ―la chica le volvió a extender la mano, Gray se negó a tomarla para levantarse―, **Juvia cree que no hay razón de seguir arriesgando su salud.**

 **―¡Eso soy yo quien lo decide!** ―espetó con más rudeza de la que pretendía―. **Es decir yo…**

 **―Juvia entiende** ―le interrumpió en su disculpa y se sentó junto a él―, **entonces Juvia se quedará, la lluvia no es tan mala cuando se comparte con alguien. ¿No cree, Gray Sama?**

El chico no respondió pero esta vez observó atentamente el agua caer.

 _Esa lluvia que caía y bañaba todo bajo los cielos._

 _Esa lluvia que abrazaba con su humedad y daba vida._

 _Esa lluvia que no era egoísta y caía en quien quisiera un poco de su compañía._

 **―Me gusta la lluvia…** ―susurró tan bajo que apenas el mismo se escuchó.

 **―Juvia no escuchó lo que dijo** ―se inclinó hacia él pero el rehuyó su mirada abochornado.

 **―¡Tsk! Nada.**

 **―¡Juvia quiere saber!** ―le reclamó en un tono tan infantil que Gray no pudo evitar el amago de una sonrisa, no la veía pero sabía que sus labios formaban un puchero y sus mejillas infladas la harían ver como un pez globo enojado, uno similar al que él tenía en su casa, ―su pez Teru― un regalo de la misma chica junto a él un día en que fueron juntos al acuario y a la tienda de mascotas para hacer un trabajo en conjunto.

 **―No dije nada, escuchas cosas.**

 **―¡Gray Sama~!** ―reclamó otra vez y esta vez el azabache soltó una risita al escuchar su pataleta.

 **―No dije nada importante** ―soltó un suspiro y se levantó, estirando su mano para tomar la que ella le había estado ofreciendo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y sorprendiéndose al sentir un relieve metálico en medio de sus palmas. **―Esto…** ―balbuceó al ver el brillo en medio de sus manos.

 _Ahora entendía porque ella le había estado ofreciendo su mano._

 **―Es un regalo de Silver Sama y por lo tanto es importante para Gray Sama, Juvia no se iría hasta que la recuperase y se asegurase de que Gray Sama volviese a su casa sano y salvo, como desearía su padre…** ―le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, unas mejillas que pasarían a un tono escandaloso de rojo cuando Gray Fullbuster la abrazó, botando la sombrilla en el proceso, embargado de verdades aceptadas y sentimientos innegables.

 **―Me gust…** ―un rayo los iluminó pero el trueno que resonó tras él impidió a la chica escucharlo― **… via**

 **―¿Gr-gray Sama?** ―abochornada la peliceleste le miró confundida y su corazón perdió un par de latidos al ver la sonrisa que él le regalaba.

 _Un evento tan maravilloso para ella que olvidó preguntarle que había dicho._

 **―Vamos, te llevaré a casa…** ―ofreció aún sonriendo mientras recogía y cerraba la sombrilla y ante el aturdimiento de la chica la tomó de la mano que aún sostenía su cadena y se encaminó a su destino―. **De verdad me gusta** ―un rayo destelló y otro trueno sonó― **…via…**

 **―¿Q-qué dijo, Gr-Gray Sama?** ―nerviosa y feliz de la calidez de sus manos juntas preguntó.

Gray solo rió.

Tal vez era un día para entendimiento propio y no para confesiones.

 _…Ya habría un día para lo segundo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar D:**

 **Para más Gruvia Fluff Fest visiten el perfil de Liraz Knightray**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Los prompt eran:

GFF en Tumblr: **Confession** ( _Confesión_ )

Banana Sama: **Broma.**

¿Qué creen que interrumpió el trueno? :x

Espero les haya gustado. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Viva el Gruvia.**

 **Viva el fluff.**

 **.o.)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Home

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Volví! :okno: **.o./** Estaba forrando regalos, con ustedes miel escrita en como veinte minutos. Qu la disfruten y demasiadas gracias por sus reviews. **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Liraz Sama**

 _~When I Say Gru you say Vi. Gru-vi. Gru-vi._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Week en Tumblr y a la gruviadoradora mayor cofcofBananaSamacofcof. La historia que raya en el empalago en totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias de Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ᶱ~ Love Drops ~ᶱ**

 **Home**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nunca pensó en ello al escoger su carrera, pero ahora era toda una ventaja.

 _O más bien, una gran alegría._

Cuando Gray Fullbuster decidió estudiar arquitectura lo hizo por el simple hecho de que la carrera le llamaba la atención y era bueno en el dibujo técnico desde niño, eso aunado a la buena paga que prometían los grandes proyectos que desde el inicio él se sintió capaz de llevar a cabo, y ahora, con su carrera finalizada y su nombre vuelto un sinónimo de excelencia e innovación en el campo se podía dar un lujo en el que nunca pensó acerca.

 _Trabajar desde su hogar._

Cierto era que podía desaparecer por horas en su oficina, pero estaba ahí para cualquier eventualidad ―el parto de Juvia por ejemplo― y por eso, justo ese día podía jactarse ante todos que había presenciado una de las más grandes maravillas de su mundo.

 _El primer paso de su pequeño Silver._

Su pequeño de once meses y veinte un días se había soltado de los brazos de su madre y ahora caminaba hacia él, cada paso inseguro, cada tambaleo de ese pequeño cuerpecito enfundado en la ropita que Juvia hizo especialmente para él fue como un golpe de adrenalina para Gray, quería tirarse a tomarlo en brazos y asegurarse de que no cayera, quería mantenerlo en sus brazos por siempre para que no se lastimase, quería agradecer a la vida y al mundo por haber cruzado a la mujer que le sonreía para tranquilizarlo y que era la creadora de ese milagro que pasito a pasito se acercaba a él con una sonrisa emocionada en su dulce rostro de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos tan azules y limpios como los de su madre.

Era su hijo y él era su padre.

Era su hijo, y Juvia su esposa.

 _Por primera vez en muchos años desde la muerte de su padre sintió su vida completa._

Cuando Gray sintió la pequeña manita tocar la estirada de él su corazón brincó en emoción y reposó en alivio, y cuando su esposa llegó a su lado para felicitar al valiente miembro de la familia Fullbuster Loxar fue sorprendido por el abrazo gentil de su esposo, un abrazo protector y lleno de alegría.

― **Gracias Juvia…** ―susurró contra el cerúleo cabello de la joven y ésta, emocionada por ser partícipe de una vida al lado del hombre que amó y amaba ―y estaba segura seguiría amando―, dejó escapar unas lágrimas llenas de felicidad.

― **Gracias a usted, Gray Sama, por dejar a Juvia amarlo.**

― **Mi padre tenía mucha razón al decir que no podía quedar en mejores manos que en las tuyas…** ―Gray sonrió con dulzura ante la mirada de asombro de la peliceleste―. **Espero que sigas cuidándome** ―le dio un beso en el cabello y susurró contra su oído― **¿Sabes? Cuando mamá llamó en la mañana me dijo que no pudo haber encontrado mejor nuera.…**

Juvia se sonrojó y luego asintió radiante de alegría y entonces ambos fueron sorprendidos por la pequeña manita que tomó el collar que colgaba en el cuello de la mujer desde el día en que unieron sus vidas con un anillo.

― **Oh sí** ―Gray asintió y resguardó la mano de su hijo en la suya―. **Mamá protegerá ese collar también, y cuando seas grande y fuerte será tu turno de protegerlo** , **Silver** ―el bebé soltó una risotada y Gray y Juvia se unieron a él.

Esa era su vida, ese era su hogar.

… _Eran simples, pero llenos de la más intensa felicidad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar D:**

 **Para más Gruvia Fluff Fest visiten el perfil de Liraz Knightray**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

Los prompt eran:

GFF en Tumblr: **Home** ( _Hogar_ )

Banana Sama: **Familia.**

¿Mucha miel? D:

¿Para qué me invitan al Fluff Fest si ya saben lo cursi qué soy? xD

Espero les haya gustado. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Viva el Gruvia.**

 **Viva el fluff.**

 **.o.)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Bonds

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Pues hice la cena y me vine a escribir… **7w7)r** el último… ¿de hoy? **xD** Hay que ver si mañana no me distraigo con Netflix y escribo. **:x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Row Sama**

We didn't start the Gruvi. It was always burning, since the FT world's been turning

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Week en Tumblr y a la gruviadoradora mayor cofcofBananaSamacofcof. La historia que raya en el empalago en totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias de Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ᶱ~ Love Drops ~ᶱ**

 **Bonds**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era un día especial sin ninguna duda.

 _Era la celebración de todo otro año de vida._

El pequeño Silver sonreía mientras jugaba con la pequeña pelirroja un año mayor que él y su tía Levy, estaba más que divertido mientras acomodaban los cientos de bloques de colores que le trajesen sus padrinos Erza y Jellal como regalo de cumpleaños, de hecho ahora Gray se preguntaba dónde iban a guardar tantos juguetes, pero bueno, Erza siempre era algo exagerada a la hora de regalar.

 _Pero Silver parecía feliz así que estaba bien._

― **Juvia se disculpa por pedirles ayuda. Juvia no pensó que tendría problemas con el pastel…** ―la señora de la casa se disculpó por quinta vez en esa tarde, había tenido todo planeado para que estuviese listo antes de que llegaran los invitados pero todo se atrasó cuando el pastel de su hijo se le cayó de las manos cuando iba a colocarlo en la mesa, luego de eso Gray había tenido que ir a buscar otro de manera urgente pero no era fácil encontrar uno y el qué encontró sufrió un accidente cuando Natsu se puso a jugar futbol con los mellizos de Gajeel y Levy, y ahora, faltando apenas dos horas para la hora oficial de la fiesta no habían podido ni terminar de decorar y habían terminado llamando a más de sus amigos para terminar a tiempo ya que Gray tendría que ir en un rato a recoger a su mamá al aeropuerto y no podría ayudar a su esposa con todo lo que faltaba.

― **Que no te preocupe, Juvia** ―Erza le puso una mano en el hombro―, **prácticamente somos familia, es nuestro deber ayudarlos con esto, además es divertido** ―con demasiada emoción la mujer de cabellera color escarlata ―según su marido― continuó inflando el globo azul que tenía en sus manos para después anudarlo y tomar otro―. **Además, te aseguro que no habrá mejor pastel que el que Jellal y Mira harán, Silver estará más que contento.**

Gray miró divertido a Juvia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La razón de que Erza estuviese tan exultante era porque dos de sus personas favoritas en el horneo de dulces estaban cooperando en un solo pastel.

 _Sería mejor que vigilasen ese pastel apropiadamente._

― **Y además, Charquito, al único que hay que culpar es al idiota de Natsu** ―agregó un chico de cabello azabache con un pequeño niño en los hombros que le ayudaba a colocar globos en la parte alta de las paredes― **¿Cierto, enano?**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―le respondió el niño mientras tomaba otro globo que tomaba su papá.

― **¡Ja! Se los dije** ―asintió para sí el azabache que era como un hermano mayor para la madre angustiada.

― **¡No es justo, es tu hijo!** ―el pelirosa frunció el ceño y miró a la pequeña pelirroja que hacia una torre de bloques junto al pequeño Fullbuster de claros ojos azules―. **¿Verdad que no es mi culpa, Stella? ¿Verdad que tío Natsu es inocente?**

La niña le dio una mirada severa, y Natsu tragó grueso porque era muy similar a la que solía darles Erza cuando eran niños y hacían travesuras.

 _No le cabía duda de quién era hija._

― **Creo que mi princesa guerrera ya dio su opinión** ―un azulado con delantal llegó a la sala y la pequeña corrió a sus brazos emocionada―. **Y aunque la intentes sobornar no va a dar el brazo a torcer, en eso es igual que su madre** ―Erza sonrió orgullosa y Jellal le devolvió la sonrisa mientras alzaba a la pequeña.

― **¡Ja!** **Veamos que pasa si le pones un pastel al frente, estoy seguro que dirá lo que quieres que diga** ―agregó un alto rubio con la otra melliza Redfox en los hombros quien colocaba cintas de colores.

 _Todos asintieron para martirio de la peli-escarlata._

― **E-eso no es…** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y desvió la mirada incapaz de mentir.

― **Te tienen, Erza** ―Jellal llegó junto a ella y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la pequeña asentía y acariciaba el cabello de su mamá―, **pero por eso Mira quiere que ustedes dos le den el visto bueno al pastel, ustedes son nuestras catadoras estrella** _― «y a Mira le dan nauseas de solo pensar comer de la mezcla»_ agregó para sí porque la albina aún no le contaba a su esposa la buena nueva. Hasta el momento solo él y Erza lo sabían― **¿Vamos? ―** los ojos de las dos mujeres de rojiza cabellera chispearon en emoción y desaparecieron en la cocina.

 _Era obvio que nunca dirían no a un pastel._

― **¡Eso no es justo!** ―reclamó el pelirosa dispuesto a ir a reclamar a la cocina pero fue detenido por una rubia y un azabache que sabían que si se le ocurría interferir en esa cata sería severamente castigado, y peor aún, el pastel podría verse dañado… _de nuevo._

― **¡Tu quédate aquí y termina de colocar esas cintas, lagartija!** ―le ordenó Gray.

― **¡Oye a mi tu no me das ordenes!** ―le señaló con el dedo y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpecito en la pierna.

― **¡Nu guitai a papá! ¡Yío Na…su malo!** ―le reclamó una versión miniatura de Gray Fullbuster metida en un pijama de lobo― **¡Nu!** ―le volvió a pegar con la manito y la sala se llenó con el suspiro de todas las mujeres presentes al ver al pequeño héroe de peluda colita defender a su papá para luego lanzar una mirada asesina en conjunto al villano Dragneel.

 _En especial mortífera de parte de la señora Fullbuster._

― **¿Me decías?** ―con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de orgullo el orgulloso papá retó al pelirosa.

― **¡Esto no es justo!** ―volvió a reclamar pero esta vez en un susurro―. **Te defienden por el bebé, si yo hubiese traído a Happy tendría a alguien de mi lado.**

― **Happy es un gato** ―negó Lucy con la cabeza―, **no es lo mismo** ―Natsu frunció el ceño, seña de que pensaba a toda máquina y cuando sonrió de nuevo era obvio que había encontrado una solución―. **¡Pues entonces hoy haré un bebé contigo, Luigi!** ―la sonrisa no se perdió en su rostro mientras venteaba sus planes nocturnos y la mencionada se fusionó con el globo rojo que estaba inflando.

 _Todos los adultos rompieron a reír y Gray dejó que Lucy se encargara de castigar al idiota de su amigo._

Aprovechando que todos los demás trabajaban con una maquinaria bien engrasada, el joven padre Fullbuster tomó a su hijo en brazos, a su esposa de la mano y se los llevó a otra de las habitaciones con la excusa de cambiar a su pequeño Silver.

 _Una verdad a medias._

Porque aunque agradecía la ayuda de todos sus amigos que con el paso de los años ya consideraba una familia, lo cierto era que necesitaba estar un rato solo con dos de las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Así que mientras la hermosa mamá colocaba al niño en la cuna y buscaba la ropa para la fiesta del pequeño, el azabache la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró lo que le haría cuando todos se hubiesen ido de su casa.

Juvia se sujetó del armario para no desmayarse al imaginar lo que le relataban al oído.

Aunque era pronto para pensar en un nuevo miembro Fullbuster.

… _Pero cuando viniese sabían que tendría una gran familia con la que contar…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar D:**

 **Para más Gruvia Fluff Fest visiten el perfil de Liraz Knightray**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

Los prompt eran:

GFF en Tumblr: **Bonds** ( _Lazos_ )

Banana Sama: **Fiesta.**

Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus y Nalu… Me quedó multiship pero creo que Bonds se prestaba para ello. xD Huehuehue, el Jerza son los padrinos del bebé Gruvia porque Erza es la mayor shipper Gruvi. Jellal hornea porque yo sigo pensando que é les bueno en eso… 7w7)r I don´t even sorry, I´m living for my headcanons. xD

La otra persona que más amaba Gray (porque puse tres), era su mamá. No mal piensen que él es hombre fiel. U-U

Espero les haya gustado. NwN

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Banana Sama**

 **Tinta De Dragón**

 **Puñetera Sama**

 **Liraz Sama**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Genesis** : Muchas gracias. *w* El Gruvia es hermoso, espero te guste la conti. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Guest** : Sos un amor, espero no te empalagues con mi miel. 7w7)b Gray es adorable por su bello tsunderismo. X333 Compartir sombrilla es bien romanticón, hay que estar apretaditos pa´no mojarse. Huehuehue. El Gruvia merece todo el fluff del mundo. ¡Oh, sí! *w* El Jerza también es mi favorita, por sobre todas. *chocalas* xD Gracias por tu comentario en Sexpression (si es que no me equivoco de Guest xD) Definitivamente pienso lo mismo del Miraxus. xD No puedo evitar meter limón sin miel, de hecho mis pecados son más dulce que citrón. xDDDDDD Baia, baia, me alegra que te gustase el pecado, espero te hayas bañado en agua bendita luego. 7x7)r Oie, deja el vicio de la lujuria, es pecado. D: Es que lees de madrugada para tener el día completo para desintoxicarte de tanta azúcar. xDDDDDDDDDD Pero no te ríes sola, te ríes conmigo, o de mí, pero no sola. xD Gracias por tanto apoyo. QwQ Un besazo a la bella España que llevo rato sin ir a por ella. O3O/

 **X Ms Mi Maid** : :D Gracias por leer Mi Maid, probablemente actualice a fin de mes cuando suelo hacerlo. Saludos y gracias por pasarte por acá. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Viva el Gruvia.**

 **Viva el fluff.**

 **.o.)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
